


Strikesgiving 2020

by RobinVenetiaa



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Strikesgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa
Summary: Prompt list:https://thegreendress.tumblr.com/post/633496814955511809/hey-strike-fam-if-you-enjoyed-the-prompts-for
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 248
Kudos: 133
Collections: Strikesgiving 2020





	1. “Close the door”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I’m trying to torture myself by adding even more writing on my to do list. I might not post every day but I want to do every prompt so we’ll see how this goes.

Robin shrieks as he walks into the office.

“Close the door!”

She’s in her bra and knickers, as she fusses with a pile of fabric on her desk.

“I spilled coffee all over my dress.” She explains as though he minds.

“I’m not complaining.” He’s grinning as he openly ogles her. He’s allowed to do that now.

Robin simply rolls her eyes, mumbling. “As though you don’t see me naked most days.”

“Don’t you have clothes upstairs?” She’s at his flat so often it makes sense for her to have some stored there.

“I did until I took them home yesterday to wash them.” She shrugs. “Bad luck.”

“Not for me.” He gets the coffee stained rag thrown at him for that.


	2. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Robin shifts, trying to rearrange her numbing arm but Strike’s strong hold on her gets tighter.

She smiles and whispers to him. “Relax. I’m not going anywhere but my arm’s asleep.”

He loosens his grip and Robin turns toward him, nuzzling against his neck as he drops a kiss to the top of her head.

“Let’s never leave this bed again.” He’s still half asleep.

“Not even for biscuits?”

She’s teasing but his reply is serious. “Nope.”

“You love me more than biscuits, then?”

“Love you more than anything.” He mumbles groggily but before she can even reply, he’s snoring softly.


	3. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Robin’s attack is referenced. No details but I just wanna warn anyone just in case.

He hears the gasping breath she takes in and rolls his chair beside her in an instant.

She drops the letter in her hand and pushes back from the desk, grasping at her throat.

“I feel like I can’t breathe.” She’s taking erratic, pained gulps of air.

He’s seen her through panic attacks before but they usually come at night, when they’re in bed and something infiltrates her dreams.

He’s never seen her have one during the day, not since the one in the Land Rover when she was still hiding her suffering from him.

Cormoran starts rubbing her back, drawing spirals for her to focus on instead of the panic like he does in their bed. His free hand is silently offered, palm up should she want it.

She does.

Once her breathing starts to even out, he gestures to the letter, a silent question and she nods, allowing him to read the cause of her anxiety.

Her attacker is up for parole.


	4. “Did you hear that?”

“Did you hear that?”

He doesn’t even bother to pull away from kissing her freckled shoulder as he replies. “Nope. Not a thing.”

He’s in the process of unhooking her bra when she hears it again. “You really don’t hear it?”

“Robin, love. You’re half naked in my lap. All I hear is the blood rushing to my co-“.

He hears it.

A tiny cry by his window, all the way up on the 4th floor.

They both get up, but Robin’s quicker seeing as he removed his leg shortly after removing Robin’s jeans.

She yelps when she opens the window and a tiny ball of black fur launches itself at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	5. "Are you finished with those?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...continued from chapter 4

“Absolutely not.” He crosses his arms, trying to stand firm.

“Oh come on. She needs our help.” Robin was completely enraptured with the tiny kitten that had somehow ended up outside his window.

“We did help. Warmed her up, bathed her, fed her. Now she can find a proper home.” 

He’s not heartless. The poor thing was shivering and in need of a good meal but he wasn’t interested in a pet.

It was cute though. 

And it was making Robin happy. He shook those thoughts from his head.

“Robin, no.” That was the final word on that.

———

Robin was sitting next to Pat’s desk, going over the week's rota with her when the office door opened.

Out walked Strike, empty mug in hand who motioned to their own empty mugs of tea. “Are you finished with those?”

Robin held hers up for him to collect while Pat stared at him, eyes wide.

As he collects their mugs and takes them to the sink, he makes no mention of the tiny, sleeping kitten that was splayed over his broad shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this and the last chapter to my cat for constantly demanding belly rubs whenever I try to write. Thanks for the inspo.


	6. “It’s ok. You didn’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to Robin for almost giving her another panic attack but this one stumped me.

“Robin, I am so,  _ so  _ sorry.” She’s wrapped in his arms as he gently strokes her hair.

Cormoran hadn’t meant to scare her when he walked into his flat much earlier than she had expected. She was tidying up the tiny kitchen, headphones on and humming along to a song he didn’t know.

He was taking off his jacket to hang up when she turned and let out a scream. He thought she was going to have a panic attack as she struggled to regain her composure.

Her sniffles are muffled against his chest but she finally tilts her head up to look at him.

“‘S’okay. You didn’t know you caught me off guard.” 

He pulls back to look at her, cupping her face in his hand and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He looks horrified at causing her so much distress but she won’t have it.

She takes a deep breath and finally smiles at him, loving how he can’t help but smile back at her.


	7. “Hold my hand.”

“Hold my hand?”

Robin stops dead in her tracks and looks up at him wide eyed as they were heading down the street to Nick and Ilsa’s for their near weekly tradition of curry and beer.

Cormoran feels his cheeks burning up and awkwardly rubs at the back of his neck. “If you don’t want to yet, I understand. It’s new and Ilsa is… well she’s Ilsa.”

Robin relaxes as she takes in her boyfriend’s nervousness and realizes they were both under the assumption that the other wasn’t ready to tell their friends. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” He lets out a nervous laugh. “I am.”

He’s been imagining how nice it will be to finally be able to kiss her goodbye as he walks out the door of the office or the extra few minutes in the morning when Robin can stop sneaking out his flat early to pretend she didn’t stay at his.

Robin takes his hand as they walk up to the Herbert’s front door and don’t even make it up the first step before the door swings open and they see Ilsa bouncing with joy.


	8. “Can we just stay here?”

“Can we just stay here?” He didn’t mean to say it out loud but as he breathes in the salty sea air, he means it.

“You’d want that? To live here in St. Mawes?”

He looks out over the water as a gentle breeze blows Robin’s golden hair around beside him.

“One day. I think.” He turns to her. “Would you?”

They have a happy, fulfilling life in London and she’s from up North. Maybe she’d rather find her way home one day.

He’d go with her, of course. She was his home.

“Would you be with me?” She’s hugging his arm, holding his hand between hers.

“If you’d have me.” She turns her head to look at him, surprised that he’d ever think she wouldn’t.

“Then yes…” Robin rests her head against his shoulder. “...if you were with me.”


	9. “I can’t believe you remembered” & “Of course I remembered”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 2 in 1

“I can’t believe you remembered!”

She smiles brightly at him, looking over her gift. He had presented her with a beautiful deep, blue leather notebook embossed with her initials and a simple robin in gold. He had a similar one in brown with his own initials that Nick and Ilsa had given him when he opened his agency.

“Of course, I remembered.” He scoffed but a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. “That day changed my life.”

“The anniversary of you almost killing me.” She says with a giggle, knowing it always gets a rise out of him.

“Hey, I saved you!” He’s pouting and she finds it adorable. “I am never living that down, am I?”

She shrugs. “It was a pretty dramatic way to get a girl’s attention.”

“Worked though.” He taps her gently on the nose.

“My tit hurt for days after.” She grimaces remembering the bruise but she shakes the thought away when she sees the playful look creeping up on his face before any words leave his mouth.

“How’s it feel now?” He waggles his eyebrows at her. “Want me to kiss it better?”

“Incorrigible.” She mumbles as she sits at her desk, ignoring the goofy grin on Cormoran.


	10. “I don’t plan to stop.”

Robin’s eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as she exhales, her breathing is unsteady as she tries to compose herself after hearing his confession.

“What happens if you stop?” She asks, her voice is a whisper.

He takes a tentative step towards her and slowly reaches up to wipe the tear that had finally escaped, from her cheek.

“I don’t plan to stop.” She’s observing him, trying to figure out if he’s telling her the truth. “Robin, it’s only been you for a long time now. It’ll only ever be you.”

She’s trembling as he dips his head down, his lips nearly touching hers. “There’s no way I could ever stop loving you.”

There’s something in his kiss that finally allows her to believe him.


	11. "Tell me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the fluffffffffffffff

He’s got her held captive underneath him, his strong arms holding him up over her so he can look her in the eye.

“Tell me again.” He begs.

Robin giggles. “How many times do you need to hear me say it?”

He nuzzles his scruffy beard against her neck, causing her another fit of laughter.

Cormoran takes her wrists and pins them above her head. His hold is gentle and she could easily free herself but she’s happy where she is.

“Come on. Tell me.”

This time she does pull free, pushing on his chest and he moves off of her to settle beside her but she climbs on top of him.

She leans in so close her lips ghost against his cheek when she speaks.

“I love you.”

His whole face is lit up when she pulls back to look at him and her heart stutters. 

“Just once more?”


	12. “We have to be quiet.” *explicit*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, what else could it have been?

“We have to be quiet.” He warns her before he lets out a too loud grunt of his own.

She grips onto the headrest behind him. “Yes, yes. Quiet.”

His arm is wrapped around her waist, helping guide her as she rides him on the front bench of the Land Rover.

They truly hadn’t intended on this to happen during surveillance but they had nearly opposite schedules all week so when he offered to join Robin on her shift she happily accepted.

But after catching each other up on their last few days, he reached for her hand, simply intending on holding it. Robin turned to him with a dreamy smile.

“I missed you.” He murmurs, kissing the back of her hand and the dam breaks.

Neither of them could say who makes the first move but suddenly Robin is on his lap as he reaches under her skirt, hiking it up to push aside her knickers as Robin reaches into his jeans.

The fact they’re parked in an alleyway where anyone could walk by is forgotten until Robin gasps his name so loud it echoes through the vehicle.

It doesn’t take long once he reaches down to help her along. She buries her face in his neck to muffle her cries as she comes. 

He follows her, the feeling of her orgasm coaxing him along as he finishes with a strangled groan while Robin nuzzles contentedly against him.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Robin agrees. 

They sit back, catching their breath until…

“Wanna go home?” Robin asks with a suggestive eyebrow raised.

“God, yes.”

As they stumble up the flat, Robin notes that she got the Land Rover home in record time.


	13. “Stay behind me.”

“Stay behind me.” Robin hisses as they walk up the path to her childhood home. She’d grown increasingly on edge the closer they got to Masham.

“Robin, love. It’ll be fine. I’m very charming.” Cormoran adds a wink to prove his point but Robin snorts.

“You don’t know my mother.”

With those foreboding words hanging in the air the front door opens and out steps her parents.

“Robin, darling! I’ve missed you so much!” Linda envelopes her daughter in a massive hug as Strike exchanges a courteous nod with her father.

After a long hug, Robin breathes a sigh of relief by her mother’s good mood. Maybe it won’t be so bad after all.

But as Strike reaches out a hand to say hello she sees the shift in her mother’s demeanor before anyone else.

“You have a lot of nerve showing up here.” 

“Mum!” Robin’s already stepping between them.

“He ruined your wedding! Practically stole you from your husband!” Linda yells which causes a laugh from Robin.

“Don’t you laugh! You should hear what people have been saying!” Her father steps in, trying to defuse the situation but failing miserably as Linda turns on him as well.

Robin notices the neighbours stepping outside to watch the commotion. For a moment contemplates grabbing a frozen Cormoran’s hand and racing back to London but she didn’t come all this way just to run and hide.

“Enough!” Robin demands causing even her mother to quiet. “Everyone inside. We’re sorting this out now!”

The four of them settle in the Ellacott’s living room. Robin pulls Cormoran over to the couch with her, hand clasped in his as Linda starts listing her grievances.

“He’s 10 years older than you.” Her mother’s first attempt earns a scoff from Robin.

“Dad is 9 years older than you.” She counters calmly.

“He’s a smoker!”

“Erm, I’m trying to cut back.” This earns Strike a glare from both Ellacott women.

“Mum, you have to stop. I’m not a child.” Her mother opens her mouth to argue but Robin holds up a finger, warning that she isn’t finished.

“My only regret is staying with Matthew as long as I did. Even aside from the cheating I was unhappy. I only wish I figured that out before you and dad spent so much. I am sorry for that.” She’s been trying to put money aside now that the agency is doing better but she doesn’t know how she’ll ever pay them back in full.

“Robin, we don’t care about the money. We care about you and I’m worried you threw away a ten year relationship for a fling.” Robin and Cormoran laugh in unison at that earning another glare from Linda. 

Robin notices her father, quiet in his rocking chair, looking at her hand still linked with Strike’s, sitting atop her knee.

“Cormoran supports me.” She tries again to explain. “He treats me like an equal. I’m not constantly second guessing my own thoughts and feelings cause he made a snarky comment.”

Robin doesn’t catch Linda taking note of the way Cormoran is using his free hand to gently rub Robin’s back in silent support as she talks.

“Dad?” She finally asks, hoping he can see how much more herself she is.

“I just have one question: Does he make you happy?”

“He does. Very much so.” Robin smiles at her father, appreciating his more simple approach.

“Then I’m happy for you.” Micheal nods, smiling at the couple and ignoring his wife’s sour expression.

“Cormoran and I are going to go into town for dinner. I’m sure things will have calmed down by the time we get back.”

She gives her mother one last pointed look before standing and dragging a slightly stunned Cormoran behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	14. "People will talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda weird in tone but continues on from chap 13.

“So this is Masham’s best Fish & Chips?” Cormoran pops a chip in his mouth and hums approvingly.

“Best chips, definitely. I’d argue the one down the road has the best fish.” Robin explains, starting in on her own plate.

“I’ll have to try there on the way back.”

Robin laughs at her bottomless pit of a boyfriend. “You know we’re here till Sunday? You don’t have to try it all in one night.” 

“Exactly. We’re only here till Sunday so if it’s good I can come back.” His face is serious as he explains his plan.

She’s smiling, enjoying showing him some of her life before she ever met him when she catches an old classmate staring at her across the bar. Her smile fades and she’s reminded of her mother throughout her life.

_ What will the neighbors think? _

_ People will talk! _

_ You should hear what they’re saying around town. _

“ _ People will talk _ .” Robin says in a mocking tone as she pulls a face, repeating her mother’s words.

“Let them.” Strike’s happily devouring his meal, also aware of the eyes on them from around the room but carrying on without a second thought.

She takes the hand not shoveling food into his mouth and smiles when he gently squeezes it.

_ Yeah, let them talk. _

_ ———— _

Her mother was in her room by the time they arrived home and after a brief visit with her dad, they too decided to turn in.

“This bed is very creaky.” Cormoran comments as Robin climbs in next to him and snuggles against his side.

“I know. Makes my fantasy of you shagging me in my childhood bed unlikely.” She pouts and he moans, dropping his head back dramatically.

“You can’t say stuff like that when I can’t actually do it.” 

She giggles “Hopefully they go out for a while tomorrow.”

“You’re  _ killing _ me.” He groans.

“Goodnight, Cormoran.” She whispers against his lips before turning off her lamp.

He sighs, now forced to try and sleep, despite another part of him being _ very  _ awake. “Goodnight, love.”

He’s trying to imagine every grisly crime scene he’s ever encountered to get himself under control when he feels her hand slipping into his boxers under the covers.

“God, I really fucking love you.” He whispers to her in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued...


	15. "Don't look at me like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chap 14

Cormoran sits at the Ellacott’s kitchen table, enjoying a coffee and reading yesterday’s paper. He’d woken up early and stepped out for his one morning smoke.

He was just about ready to head back to bed for a cuddle with Robin when Linda walks in, slightly startled by his presence.

“Morning.” He mumbles, trying to decide whether he should run away or face things. He’s fucking forty for christ sake! Far too old to be running from his girlfriend’s parents.

“Don’t look at me like that.” 

“Hmm?” He aims for casual.

“Like I’m going to bite your head off.” Linda’s got a smirk as she pours herself a glass of juice.

“Sorry. I’m not used to this whole… thing.” He waves a hand around as though it explains things.

She’s silent as she considers him, sipping from her glass.

“Robin seems very set on you.”

“I’m as surprised as anyone.” He tries to play it off as a joke but it’s more truthful than he intends.

“That girl has been through so much and if I find out you’ve hurt her.” She’s got something fierce in her expression, a look that is surprisingly familiar to him.

“I… I’m not a fool. I know I’m no parents' dream choice for their daughter but I swear to you that she means everything to me. I wake up every day amazed she wants to be with me. I’m very lucky and I don’t take Robin for granted.” He only works up the nerve to look at her after his little speech, trying to prove he means it.

“You love her, I take it?”

“I do. Very much.” 

Linda sighs and sits across from him at the table, defenses lowered.

“She’s so much more like herself since she met you. I’d forgotten how tenacious she can be.”

He’s grinning. “Tenacious. Yeah, that’s her.”

“I’m scared for her with the kind of work you two do.” 

“Me too.” He wipes a hand over his stubble. “But I can’t stop her. She’ll just go do it on her own if I try.” Linda nods in agreement.

They sit in surprisingly companionable silence until he hears the familiar sleepy shuffle of Robin in the morning.

She’s still half asleep as she pours herself some coffee before sitting on Cormoran’s lap and tucking her head under his chin. He rests his head against hers, eyes shut peacefully as they take quiet comfort in each other. 

Linda wordlessly excuses herself to hide the joyous tears that come from seeing her only daughter more at peace than she has in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably 2 more chaps in masham cause i cant joke about fooling around in her childhood bed without going for it


	16. “Don’t get up, I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chap 15

“Don’t get up, I’ll do it.” Cormoran gets up, clearing the table of the delicious brunch Linda had made them. He does his best to seem like he isn’t rushing them along even as Robin signals for him to hurry.

After Strike’s chat with Linda, much of the tension had dissipated and the atmosphere settled into the general awkwardness of staying with your partner’s family for the first time.

It’s the first time Strike’s been particularly aware of how affectionate Robin and him are. They try to keep things professional in the office with their staff around but to be able to do so means every other moment they’re very attached.

He tried not to flush the first time Robin chose his lap over several perfectly comfortable seats in front of her slightly shocked father. 

During brunch, he hadn’t been conscious of the fact that he was holding Robin’s hand, let alone occasionally bringing it to his lips to kiss, while they sat at the table until he caught Linda following his movements.

He’s also become very aware that Robin is determined to shag him in her creaky childhood bed before they leave tomorrow. 

She revealed her devious plan before they went down to eat.

“There’s an annual garden show in a nearby village. Mum loves it so I got her and dad tickets.” She whispers conspiratorially.

“Wouldn’t your mother want us to join them?”

“Shame about that. It rained recently and it’s quite muddy. Would be silly to risk your knee, wouldn’t it?” She bats her lashes innocently at him.

He grins at her. “You are very determined.”

“I even turned on geo-locating on mum’s phone so we can see when they’re on their way back.” She adds to further impress him.

“Now you’re just showing off. You know how much your scheming turns me on.” Robin winks and he bites back a groan.

“So the sooner we get them out the door, the sooner-“

“Let’s go then!” He says, dragging her downstairs to devour their food and rush her parents out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Masham chap tomorrow


	17. "I didn't mean to." *explicit*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change.... continued from 16

The old, metal frame of Robin’s bed creaks loudly as both she and Strike grip onto it for support as he thrusts into her from behind. 

“Fuck, Robin.” He grunts into her shoulder, knowing she’s just as close as he is. He reaches a hand down between her legs to help her along which coaxes a strangled moan from Robin.

“Yes, yes. Please.” It’s all she manages to get out before she falls apart around him, her head tossed back against him in bliss as Cormoran’s movements stutter.

He jerks his hips into her once last time as his release hits him and the posts of the bedframe slam hard into the wall.

They collapse onto the bed in a heap, wrapped up in each other.

“I think the walls got a dent in it.” Robin mumbles, still dazed.

“I didn’t mean to.” He replies, not entirely sure when it happened or even particularly sorry.

“S’okay.” She says, still trying to catch her breath.

He brushes her hair off her damp forehead and kisses her lazily, tongue slowly sweeping into her mouth.

“Did we fulfill your teenage fantasy?” He asks when he finally pulls away.

“Mmmm. Yes.” She sighs. “Not a teenage fantasy though.”

“No?” 

“More like… a you fantasy.” She turns onto her side to face him.

“Oh?” He’s very intrigued now.

“Never really thought of this happening with anyone but then we talked about visiting and I imagined you all big and burly in my old bed. A fantasy was born.” She giggles when he waggles his eyebrows at her.

Just as he’s debating whether he’s up for another round Robin’s phone dings.

“They’re on their way back. You go shower first while I make the bed.” She pats his belly before she pulls herself up from the bed, gathering their discarded clothes.

As he watches her from the bed, he decides tha all in all, this trip to Masham ended up going rather well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're done in Masham now.


	18. “I’m flattered you’re jealous”

Their new client was handsome, wealthy, charming and worst of all for Strike, completely enamored with Robin.

Cormoran never considered himself the jealous type but everyone has their moments. At least, that’s what he tells himself as he pouts in the corner while Prince Charming has Robin laughing as they sip champagne.

They were undercover at a charity gala surrounded by London’s wealthy elite. Robin was posing as their client’s date while he had managed to get Cormoran an invite of his own.

“Not hard to get an invite for London’s famous detective!” He proclaimed as he handed Strike an invitation.

He’d even sent Robin a dress for the gala, a stunning red knee length dress that her and Pat fawned over when it arrived. The price tag of which made her green dress seem like it was from the bargain bin.

It stung even worse as he had finally admitted his feelings to Robin last month and they’d been seeing each other in secret. He was ready to tell anyone he met walking down the street that he was with her but Robin wanted it to stay secret for now.

Seeing her with Charming was like seeing an alternate universe that, once the case was closed, could be her reality should she choose it.

But when she arrived at the event on his arm, she wasn’t wearing the red dress he had sent her. She wore the green one he had given her years before.

And when she finally spotted him across the hall, her smile had taken his breath away. 

Now as the dance floor starts to fill up, she whispers something to Charming and heads towards him.

“Will you dance with me?” She asks, holding out her hand.

“What will your date think?” He grumbles.

“He thinks I’m doing it to relay some very important intel.” She laughs as she says it.

He leads her to the dance floor and he puts his hands on her waist, reminding himself to keep them there and not let them drift.

“I’m flattered you’re jealous.” She's smirking as they sway gently to the music.

“I’m not-“ Robin scoffs before he can even finish. “Ok, fine. I’m jealous.”

“Cormoran, look at me.” He obeys, of course. “You’re the one I love. No one else even compares.”

He presses his lips into a tight line to hold back his grin but knows she sees it. 

“Why are you wearing this old thing?” He gestures down her dress.

“So even if I didn’t get a moment like this with you I could still feel close to you.” 

“How do you make it all feel so simple? I’ve been out of my mind for days.” He wants to pull her in tighter, let her rest her head on his shoulder as they turn, kiss her.

“I’m going to go back now but…” There's a sparkle in her eye.

“But?” 

She leans in close to whisper in his ear, her voice low and sultry. “Just know the whole time I’m thinking about you taking this dress off me when we get home.”

And with that parting gift, she walks back over to their client, tossing a quick glance back at him, over her shoulder and he falls in love all over again.


	19. “Keep it.”

This past weekend had been the best of Robin’s life.

Cormoran had given her the perfect evening and she hadn’t wanted it to end so when he walked her to her door she had invited him in.

As she stood in the kitchen, her heels kicked off and his jacket draped over the table, he finally told her what he felt for her.

He loved her.

They didn’t leave Robin’s bed until he had to go home and get ready for her party at Ilsa and Nick’s but he had already asked if Robin wanted to come back to his after.

But now it was getting later on Sunday and she had to head home knowing showing up at work Monday morning in a party dress probably wouldn’t be professional.

She’d been wearing only his sweater and her knickers since they woke up and she didn’t want to give it back. 

“Keep it.”

“But it’s yours.”

He shrugs.

“I’ll take it home for now and wash it. I wanna wear it to bed tonight.”

“Is it that cold in your place?” He didn’t remember finding it chilly in there.

“No but it smells like you.” She nuzzles into the sweater.

“In that case, I could just come home with you.”

She grins. “Even better.”


	20. “You don’t have to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this and the next 5 days are all connected in a bit of an au.
> 
> Robin never worked at the agency and after she divorces Matthew, she gets set up with Strike for a date.
> 
> Also, I realized after writing 3 parts that lemon verbena did a similar fic that’s amazing so I’m not trying to copy. Plus hers is way better. K bye!

“You don’t have to stay.” She says, her head laying on his hairy chest.

He scoffs and she wonders if she offended him. “Of course, I’m staying.”

“You don’t have to though.” She just wants him to understand that just because he’s her first post-divorce shag he’s under no special obligation.

“I know. I want to. Unless you want me to go.” Vanessa had worried about setting her up with Wardle’s strange friend/rival but Robin had been trying to get back out there and had little luck with the men she met on dating apps.

She certainly didn’t expect to fall into bed with him but she also didn’t expect to enjoy herself so much on their date.

She wraps her arms around his middle, holding him. “No. I’d like you to stay.”

“I like you.” He says as he plays with her hair.  _ I like you too,  _ she thinks, dangerously.

“You’re just saying that cause I shagged you.” She teases but his reply is serious.

“No.” She sits up to look him in the eye and decides he really is quite handsome in a strange way. She likes the scar on his lip and his crooked nose.

“No?”

“I enjoyed the talking part too.” They had talked for hours before they kissed and she invited him back to her tiny flat.

“Oh.” She looks surprised. “I enjoyed that bit as well.”


	21. “How much do you know?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from chap 20

“How much do you know?” He asks as he sits next to an open window in her room, his arm holding his lit cigarette outside to keep smoke from filling her flat.

“About what?” Robin asks, confused.

“About me, I suppose.”

“Not much. You’re a private investigator and have worked some well known cases like Lula Landry’s murder. Vanessa says Wardle complains about you being an Arsenal fan.” She tries to remember anything else she’d learned about him beforehand.

“That’s all?” He looks skeptical.

“Should I know more?” They’ve only gone out twice now.

He's smiling so fondly at her and her stomach does a little flip. “No. I mean, I’ll tell you but it is nice to not have someone with a bunch of preconceived notions about me.”

“Do tell then.” She’s curious now.

“I’m Johnny Rokeby’s bastard son, for starters.” He admits with a sigh.

“The old rocker guy?” She thinks her dad may have had one of his records but can’t recall any song in particular.

“The very one.” He puts out his cigarette then tosses it out the window before closing it and crawling back under the covers with her.

“Hmm. I suppose that could difficult for some people to see past.”

He lays on his side next to her, one hand holding up his head. “My mother was Leda Strike.”

“Why does that name sound familiar?” She looks up at him, trying to search his face for clues.

“She did model back in the day.” He clears his throat before adding, “And she was a famous groupie.”

“Ahhh.” 

“Yeah.” His usual confidence falls away for a moment.

“Cormoran?”

“Yeah?” He’s tracing the freckles along her arm.

“Does it bother you that I really don’t care?” She’s never cared much for wealth or celebrity and what she knows of him makes her suspect he feels the same.

“No, that’s… great, actually.” He says before he kisses her.


	22. "Why did you do it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Chap 20 + 21

“Why did you do it?” Robin asks as they stroll along the river, hand in hand.

“Join the army?”

“Yeah.” She’s been hesitant to bring it up but when he mentioned it on his own she took a chance to ask.

“My uncle was SIB. I always looked up to him.” He didn’t usually like people asking him these types of questions but he never seems to mind with her. He knew she’d want to know more when he brought it up.

“That’s Ted?” He’d talked about him before, how he gave him some peace during his chaotic childhood.

“You remembered.” His grin lights up his face and she wonders how she ever questioned if she found him handsome or not.

“Of course.”

He pulls her along to a bench and wraps an arm around her shoulders, enjoying how she rests her head against his shoulder. “When my mom died I just… needed something different. How much different could it get than that?”

“Do you regret it?” She wonders.

“No. Not really.” He understands why people would assume so seeing as he lost a leg for it.

“Can I see a picture of you from then?” That surprises him and he looks down at her eyebrow raised.

“Got a thing for a man in fatigues, do you?” He teases but then she kisses him and he likes that even weeks later he still gets goosebumps.

She brushes the delicate tip of her nose against his crooked one as she pulls away. “No, just you.”


	23. "I'm trying my best."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Chapter 20-22

“You’re mad at me.” Cormoran gently accuses from his spot beside her on the sofa.

“I’m not mad at you.” Robin huffs, embarrassed by her own behavior.

She’d been blunt when they first met. She didn’t want games and expected honesty. Most important of all was that they be open with each other, a challenge for them both.

“Well, something is bothering you.” He puts his hand on her knee and softly squeezes. ”Did I do something wrong? I’m trying my best at this whole communication thing.” 

She smiles, it’s not his fault. “No, I think I might be the one failing at the communication thing.”

“What’s wrong, love?” He sits up and takes her hand.

“The flowers.” She sighs, feeling pathetic.

“The ones I gave you yesterday?”

“Yeah, but it’s not the flowers really. It was just my ex’s way of dealing with things. He’d buy me flowers and then he  _ had _ to be forgiven. He never even bothered to learn what flowers I liked.” She explains, annoyed by the memories.

“What flowers do you like?” He asks earnestly.

“Meaningful ones. Like if the table had lavender on it during our first date then I got a bouquet of it later. That kind of thing.” He nods, understanding.

“So if I told you I got you those cause they reminded me of the colour of your eyes?” He ponders aloud.

She beams at him. “I like that.”

“I really did.” And for that, she kisses him and allows him to ease her back onto the couch.

“Just no lilies. Ever.” She makes that  _ very _ clear as he kisses down her neck.

“Noted.” 


	24. "I don't think so."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued from chap 20-23

“Have you heard from Oggy recently?” Ilsa asks as she tidies up the living room for their guests.

“I don’t think so. Why?” Nick is finishing with the days paper.

“He asked if he could bring someone to curry night later.” That gets his attention. He can’t remember the last time Strike brought someone along.

“Really? He never brings anyone.”

“Apparently he’s been seeing a divorcée.” Ilsa nearly whispers the last bit as though it’s a secret.

“How long?”

“About as long as he’s missed curry night. So eight weeks.” She’s kept track.

“Bloody liar. Telling us he had to work.”

“Nicky… I think he likes her.” She raises her brow.

“Well if he’s bringing her here he must.” 

“No, I think he really likes her.” She says slower this time.

“Oh, how do you know?”

“He closed the office last Friday to take her away for the weekend.” 

“He never does that. Not even when he had that terrible fever and passed out on our front steps.” Nick shakes his head at his stubborn friend.

“Exactly.” They share a look, nervous and hopeful at the same time.

“Well now I’m looking forward to meeting her.”


	25. “Let it go.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chap 20-24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of these little connected au chapters although i really loved writing them and might do a Drabble collection of just them. Idk. It’s just nice writing them being cute

“I can’t believe you hid her from us for so long!” Ilsa exclaims.

“It wasn’t that long!” He counters back.

“Two whole months! And a trip out of town. And she’s lovely!” Ilsa waves a hand towards Robin as if to say ‘how could you hide her?’.

“Let it go, Ilsa.” He rolls his eyes childishly.

“Never.” She teases.

“Robin, we are thrilled you’re here.” Nick adds before Ilsa can annoy Strike some more.

“Thank you. It’s lovely to meet you. He speaks very highly of you two.” Robin says politely but the playful smile tells them all they need to know about what Cormoran told her.

“I’m sure he does.” Nick snickers. 

“You boys go get us more wine. I want to chat with my new friend.” Ilsa hands off her glass before shifting next to Robin.

“I’m a bit afraid to leave you alone with my girlfriend.” Strike says as he stands.

“He called you his girlfriend!” Ilsa gasps. “He really does like you.”

“I’m getting you more wine but please stop embarrassing me.” He leans down over Ilsa, a half-hearted attempt at a threat before kissing Robin’s temple.

“ _ Never _ .”


	26. “I have the right to be worried.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“I have the right to be worried about you! You’re my girlfriend. You’re my… my partner.” He tries to make her understand how important she is to him as he takes her hand.

“I have an appointment later today to find out what’s going on, okay?” She’s been having dizzy spells that she’d done her best to hide.

“I’m coming with you.” He says, determined to stand by her. “If you don’t want me in the room, that’s fine but I’m still coming with you.”

“Okay.” Robin relents. It would be nice to have some support.

“Okay.” 

————-

“How the bloody hell does someone have an earache without your ear actually aching?” Strike asks as they leave the chemists with her prescription.

Turns out Robin’s dizzy spells were an inner ear infection that somehow managed to go undetected.

“I have no idea. I’m just glad it’s not something more serious.”

“Well off to bed with you when we get home. They said you need to rest for a few days so I’m gonna make sure you actually do.” Strike links Robin’s arm in his as they walk.

“Whatever you say, Nurse Strike.”


	27. “Do you really mean it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty classic trope

“Enough!” Cormoran bellowed. “Ilsa, enough! You think I can’t tell what you’re doing?”

“Corm, I just-“

“No! No more meddling! Leave Robin alone too.”

“Cormoran-“ He cuts Ilsa off again.

“You think I don’t want that with her? That I don’t spend all day thinking about what being with her would be like?”

“Oggy-“ Nick tries this time.

“No! You’re nearly as bad as your wife! I know. You want us to get together. Please just let it go. For her sake. For mine too. I love her but I know she’ll never feel the same so please, just stop.” 

He sucks in a breath, hanging his head and willing himself to hold it together in front of his old friends. 

The room is silent.

“Do you really mean it?”

_ Robin _ .

She wasn’t supposed to make it tonight after swapping surveillance with Sam so he’d have a rare Saturday night off for his wife’s birthday.

She steps closer, eyes filled with tears.

“Cormoran? Did you really mean it?”

It takes everything in him to meet her eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....


	28. “Do you believe me?” *explicit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuut. Continued from chap 27

She can feel him trembling as slowly eases herself down onto him. It’s agonizingly slow as she takes all of him. 

“Do you believe me now?” Her hands are splayed across his abdomen for leverage, letting him slip almost all the way out of her before sliding all the way back down just as slow.

“Fuck. Fuck, yes.” He groans, completely enthralled watching her above him.

“Yes, what?” 

“I believe you. I-fuck… believe-god… believe you love me.” It’s takes all his concentration to get the words out.

“Mmmm, finally.” She sighs.

He sits up, one arm wrapping around her and the other braced on the bed.

“I love you.” He whispers against her skin as they move together.

She cups his face in her hands, her lips ghosting against his as she speaks. “I love you too.”

  
  



	29. “I wasn’t ready.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out this is my last chap since i doubled up on one. Have some fluff for the finale.

“Hey, no fair. I wasn’t ready!” He tries to grab the phone from her to delete the photo.

She giggles and pulls it from his grasp even as she sits cuddled up beside him.

“If we’re gonna send this to everyone at least let me have my eyes open and not do...” He pokes a finger at the screen. “... whatever my mouth is doing in that one.”

She agrees and sets herself back up against his chest, trying to hold the phone far enough to fit them both in frame.

“Here. Let me.” He uses his impressive reach to find a good angle and starts to count down as they pose.

“3...2...1…” He snaps the photo.

Robin grabs the phone to see the results. “Oh this is the one!”

He and Robin are gazing lovingly at one another, her hand resting on his chest with a shiny new ring glistening on her finger.


End file.
